The Vampire Blade
by WizardGurl
Summary: A crossover of Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slyer, when one dies, another is reborn from the ashs. A MUST READ!
1. Default Chapter

The Vampire's blade A Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slyer Crossover  
  
Author Notes: I was sitting at my computer this evening, and I thought that it would be a great idea to make a crossover, this is my first ever so PLEASE NO FLAMES! Also I saw a fan fiction that was a crossover of Harry Potter and Buffy the Vampire Slyer and I thought that I just had to create one of my own! So here it is, remember I DON'T own Harry Potter {Copyrighted Warner Brothers, and JK Rowling} or Buffy the Vampire Slyer {Copyrighted UPN 20, and Joss Whedon} and I'm not making any money off of it! Please read and review. Also I would like to dedicate this fan fiction to Kendra, who has been my "Buffy" through the past four months. Also please take note of all the colors, it's important because I'm tending to use a lot of symbolism in this fan fiction. Not that I don't in my other fictions, but these symbols are very key point in my story. Also Ginny is allowed to use magic, you'll see why! Also just to make sure you get the beginning Ginny has a dream a night for the past few nights. There is one man {Cough Cough big foreshowding} that is always in the dreams except for this new one. Well here it is THE VAMPIRE'S BLADE!  
  
IN EVERY CENTURY THERE IS A SLYER THAT RIDS THE WORLD OF EVIL SHE IS THE VAMPIRE SLYER!  
  
{Music plays softly in the background}  
  
The Vampire's Blade ****(The Weasley Home)**** 8:00 AM  
  
Ginny looked out the window and started at the moon, it was a full one and on a Friday the Thirteenth. She placed her book on the nightstand and walked over. She heard a small rustle of the leaves and looked down into the bush, she saw a man in a traveling clock running around the backyard, she opened her window screen and shouted at the man below. He took out his wand and started hitting the side of the house with charms and enchantments. She took out her own wand and hit him with the leg locker curse, running away from the window she tore through the stairs and out to the garden. She looked at him and gave out a silent gasp, his face wasn't normal it looked like he had fallen and.it was just so indescribable that she ran back into the house, holding the end of the stair case she froze as she heard a knocking on the door. The door creaked magically opened and five men with those horrible faces glowing in the dark, the teeth were sticking out. But they had odd teeth, not at all normal, but more of pointed and a neon green color. They were advancing towards her, trying to kill her!  
  
"GINNY!"  
  
She sat upright at the sound of her name; she looked at who was staring at her, her brother Ron.  
  
"This came for you, it's from Draco.are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you." She said taking the parchment with a shaky hand.  
  
She opened it up it said:  
  
Dear Ginny, Hullo how are you? Remember Blaise my girlfriend from before I starting dating you? Well last night I got word that she died, I know that you hate her but I think that it's important to tell you, She died by drowning, that's all we know. If you want to go to the funeral then its this Thursday at nine o' clock at the Magical Ivy Funeral Grounds. Please send an owl back if you would like to attend, if not see you at school. I fully understand if you don't want to go.  
  
She folded the letter and put it on her nightstand. She felt a bit bad for Blaise but not very much. She abhorred Blaise in every way, from the moment Ginny saw her she knew she was trouble. She tried to stay away from her if she could, and it wasn't that bad, Blaise always seem to disappear often to Ginny's surprise it would always lead to rumors after she saw Blaise walking through the hallways given her evil looks. Then rumors about vampires and such nonsense would arise. She decided not to go to the funeral, what Draco really go to miss her for an hour of putting Blaise in about two feet deep of dirt?  
  
"Good Morning sweetheart, are you okay? You don't look to good." Her mother said feeling her forehead. "A little warm, I'll make some of my soup, sit down and rest."  
  
She sat down and gazed out the window, the nightmare still on her mind. For the following week she had a nightmare, but this night's nightmare was different then the others. This time she wasn't doing the fighting, more of the hiding, and then someone dies and she.  
  
"Here you go sweetheart, if your not feeling better later then I'll go to Diagon Alley and get some medicine."  
  
Her nightmare memories froze as she drank her soup. When she sipped the last amount of remaining soup she sat they're trying to think once more about the nightmare, but the odd thing was that she couldn't remember one thing. She trudged up the stairs and put her head on her pillow, then some visions came into view, they weren't clear.  
  
NEON GREEN FANGS  
  
A SYMBOL UNDER DIRT  
  
BLAISE DIEING  
  
GINNY DIEING  
  
Ginny screamed, the piercing scream and a pain in her heart, she then leaped from her bed. Falling on the ground she saw Ron and Percy running into her room. They picked Ginny up from the floor and placed her on her bed. Her pain was seizing her vision, she reached out and grabbed Ron, and she gasped for breath. The pain was moving into her stomach. She touched it and she hand went through her body. Ron and Percy stepped back as light flooded the room. Mrs. Weasley, Fred, and George ran into the room holding tight to each other as wind began to pick up, as gray sparks exploded out of Ginny's mouth. The pain was getting worse; Ginny couldn't take it.words were forming in the sky they said.  
  
THE HELLMOUTH HAS BEEN OPENED, SLYER BEWARE!  
  
Red bullets of round jewels began to eat away at her skin, she screamed as tears began to form at the tip of her eyes. Then she was swelled and began to fly back into the mist of all these colors, her mum and brothers in disbelief. She landed hard on a marble floor she looked up her stomach aching.  
  
"Here take this Ginny, it'll help." Said a voice, she looked up and saw a man in a silver robe, with a cursive D on it. He handed her a potion the color of neon green. She took with a shaky hand placing it firmly on the ground, she tried with all her might to get up but her pain in her stomach forced her to fall back. "Drink it! Trust me!" She picked it up slowly and gulped it in one mouthful; it tasted like bitter milk.  
  
"Who are you. Where am I? How do."  
  
"I'm Driscoll, Ginny I must tell you something."  
  
"How do you know me, I demand to know how I got here." She said, her stomach making odd sizzling sounds.  
  
"I know you, I've known you since you've been born, we knew it all along, and its time. You got here because the full moon has started the transformation, and because you're the new slyer."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Ginny, you're a vampire slyer. You have been chosen to kill vampires. now that the other slyer is dead. You will remain the slyer until you die."  
  
Ginny froze, the pain in her stomach couldn't reduce her thoughts, she read about slayers when she was younger, but her a slyer!  
  
"Who was. um. this other slyer?"  
  
"Her name was Blaise, she went to Hogwarts a Slytherin I believe."  
  
Ginny's stomach made a horrible noise, and Ginny passed out as the pain stabbed her. the last words remaining in her head.BLAISE, BELIEVE!  
  
  
  
End of Chapter One: THE VAMPIRE BLADE!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm sorry I have to leave you dangling on a cliff for a little bit, I'm going to go get this edited by my GREAT Beta Reader: Rebecca Padfoot, also I want to thank everyone who has supported be though writing this fan fiction crossover. It's not easy when it's your first time. I want to thank my fans for helping me come up with Mr. Driscoll's name, it means messenger in Old English and this name was just so WICKED. So now its time to close up another chapter of my works in process, and so I must ask you again, NO FLAMMING, and thank you all who read and review my story. {Ends Music}  
  
While you wait for the next chapter, ponder these questions:  
  
What is happening to Ginny? Will Blaise live again? Just like Buffy Does Ginny's parents know about Ginny being a slyer?  
  
-Wizardgurl 


	2. Vampire Blood

The Vampire Blade A Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Crossover  
  
Author Notes: Here is the 2nd chapter for your enjoyment, one of my 2nd chapters to be uploaded on Friday the 13th. Spooky isn't it? So you can stop dangling from that cliff for a little bit, and enjoy this chapter. Please NO flaming! Also I do not own the character's they are copyrighted by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., and Joss Whedon, and UPN 20. Also it's a bit freaky that last chapter Ginny's dream took place on FRIDAY the 13th from last time these questions were pondered, here are some answers:  
  
What is happening to Ginny? ANSWER: You shall see, I can only tell you what I have told you in the 1st chapter. Will Blaise live again? (LIKE BUFFY) ANSWER: Like I would answer that! But maybe, that's all I'm saying! MAYBE! Does Ginny's parents know about Ginny the slayer? ANSWER: Read the 2nd chapter and you shall discover!  
  
Well enjoy! THE VAMPIRE BLADE!  
  
IN EVERY CENTURY THERE IS A SLAYER THAT RIDS THE WORLD OF EVIL SHE IS THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!  
  
{Music plays softly in background}  
  
"So what's going to happen to her now?" A women's voice, her voice sounded familiar.  
  
"Well her body's going to start transforming. The transplant we did will slow the process, the process is very complex, if we didn't do it now then it would hurt to even open her mouth. It's wonderful that we discovered it just last year. I worked wonders for Blaise." Another voice spoke, this time it was a man's.  
  
Ginny lay "wherever", her eyes closed. She didn't know where these voices belong to, and where she was. She slowly lifted her eye open, and saw her mum and Driscoll sitting in chairs. She looked at her arm on a sling. It appeared to be black. She moved her finger; a split of pain ran up her arm and into her spin. She cried out an expression of pain. Her eyes snapped open, Driscoll looked up.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Your body's going through a change, transforming itself into the slayer, the process will hurt more then you know. You may feel like your alone, but your allowed to tell some people, don't let this burden haunt you. So we put a small golden wire in your heart, to slow it. We'll have to remove it in about five months."  
  
"And what about my arm?" Ginny asked giving a gesture towards her blackened arm.  
  
"Well we had to put some vampire blood in your system. So that the wire rejects it, sort of like when you take wizard shots your arm turns that color because it start to bruise, it will only last a few days."  
  
"I'm afraid to ask, but what day is it?"  
  
Ginny's mum looked up and finally began to speak.  
  
"It's a little after Christmas, the sugary took a few weeks."  
  
"But school!"  
  
"Don't worry you'll be able to go back next Monday. You need to rest, your body has been though a lot." Mrs. Wesley said assuring Ginny that it would be fine.  
  
"Where is Ron and the others?"  
  
"They had to go to school, Bill and Charlie were here about three hours ago, and you know your dad has to work."  
  
Ginny signed and looked at the floor. As she started at the titles of the floor she heard a voice as clear as day.  
  
"The hellmouth has been opened, Slayer beware!"  
  
"What's a hellmouth?" Ginny asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
BUT FAR AWAY A SMALL BLADE WAS OPENING THE HELLMOUTH  
  
== End of chapter two: THE VAMPIRE BLADE  
  
Dangling off cliffs is fun! This chapter turned out quite smaller then I remember writing on my notebook oh well its still good! I'll be planning the third on this week. Thank you so considerable to everyone who has supported me through this chapter, mostly a big tremendous thank you to Buffy, and Lia for helping me write this chapter. Also to my reviewer Cailan for her phenomenal suggestion, it really helps the story (laughs). All right here are some questions to ponder while you wait for the next installment:  
  
What really is the hellmouth? What does "The hellmouth has been opened slayer beware" mean? What about this transplant?  
  
{Music ends}  
  
~Wizardgurl~ 


	3. The Blade to Open the Portal

The Vampire Blade: A Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Alright I'm pumped I've been watching a lot of Buffy shows this weekend and I'm so ready to write my third chapter. Here let me help you off that cliff, until the chapter ends ^_^ Please NO Flaming, and I all characters are copyrighted by JK Rowling, Warner Bros., and Jess Whedon, also UPN 20. Also I'm sorry the sugary didn't take until after Christmas, it only took like two weeks. So it's about two weeks after school has started! Here are the answers to chapter 2's questions:  
  
QUESTION: What really is the hellmouth? ANSWER: I don't know, no actually I do but we'll find out soon enough. QUESTION: What does "The hellmouth has been opened slayer beware" mean? ANSWER: All I can saw is that it is alike in the quote of "From beneath you it devours!" QUESTION: What about this transplant? ANSWER: It slows down the pain of the life and body change that Ginny will be experiencing.  
  
And now may I present the great thrill ride-cliff hanging.third chapter of THE VAMPIRE BLADE!  
  
IN EVERY CENTURY THERE IS A SLAYER THAT RIDS THE WORLD OF EVIL SHE IS THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!  
  
{Music plays softly in the background}  
  
"Give me the blade" A women's voice rang through Ginny's ears.  
  
"Yes master" A second voice.then a blade striking medal, screeching against it Ginny screamed.  
  
"Ginny?" Driscoll said loudly breaking Ginny back to her right mind.  
  
"Yea-yes?" Asked Ginny slowly.  
  
"Did you see something?"  
  
"No, but I-What is a hellmouth?"  
  
"Well I shouldn't be the one to tell you this, it's not safe even if it's closed."  
  
Driscoll's voice drowned away as the strange women's voice came back stronger then before.  
  
"That's it, open it.what do you mean its locked? That goddamn slayer must have done something. Come here little slayer so I can ripe you.burn you into the hellmouth' gates!"  
  
Ginny's eyes became blurry as she saw a sliver blade brushed her neck.  
  
"Now it's personally!"  
  
The blade flashed in her blurred vision pointing right at her, it began to inch forward.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ginny screamed, her vision coming back. "DON'T KILL ME!"  
  
"Ginny, were not going to kill you, what are you on about?" Asked the Driscoll silently.  
  
"Slayer don't worry it will all be done in about five minutes, you might feel everything, but don't worry the sooner your dead the better!"  
  
"Stop it, I didn't open the hellmouth.I don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"Shit she's seeing something to do with the hellmouth. I think this probably happens to all slaye."  
  
"Give it up slayer, you're not going to win this fight!"  
  
"Fine, I just want you to stop!" Ginny screamed.  
  
"That's a nice slayer...now give me your soul."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't ask questions, the sooner you shut up the sooner it's done with."  
  
The blade appeared once more and stuck her against the face. Blood ran down her check.  
  
"Crap.Buffy come back to reality, why are you bleeding?"  
  
Ginny looked at the Doctor, blinking and breaking the power of the "blade image".  
  
Falling back on the bed, she covered herself with her sheets and started crying.  
  
"Ginny.it's fine, all slayers have to go through something like that. Your not able to take it now but you will someday. You will."  
  
== Monday morning came, Ginny began packing up her belongs a soft knock was heard on the door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
It was Driscoll, he came in and handed Ginny a small package.  
  
"If you have any more images take this herb, it will help ease the pain. Well all I can tell you is that after your full formation is done your going to have to fight off vampires and such. I'll owl you by that time. Any more questions before you go back to school?  
  
"No." Ginny said touching her wound.  
  
"Don't worry about that they'll clear up."  
  
== "Ginny, oh my god your okay! I thought you were dead!" Draco's voice greeted her.  
  
Ginny just snorted.  
  
A few days ago and Ginny would have been screaming against someone trying to kill her, but now all was silent.  
  
"Ginny, what's bothering you?" Asked Draco as he and Ginny walked down a corridor.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just tired is all. I."  
  
"Let me ripe you! Tear at your blood," The strange women returned. The blade began to swing at Ginny tripping her she fell to the ground. Blood was pouring from her scalp. But most important off all the strange women showed herself for what she truly was. A vampire! She took the blade and began to slice at her scalp, Ginny tried to move herself away, all got silent her wire flew out from her heart, as it tore open, and moved closely in her palms.  
  
"Just give it to me."  
  
Ginny's formation process began to overload her screams echoed throughout the hallway. "Give it to me now!"  
  
Ginny was thrown across the corridor, Draco ran to Ginny.  
  
"Get away your silly boy!"  
  
"What do you want with her?"  
  
"Don't meddle in things that aren't of your kind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Leave it between me and her. Back away before I kill you both."  
  
"I can't take this Draco, this goddamn pain and why me?" She whispered wishing the pain would go away.  
  
"Ginny, what is happening?"  
  
"I."  
  
She fainted in the corridor as students went out of classes to see what happened. The women left laughing at Ginny. Ginny's head was leaking more blood all over the stone floor, her hair turning blood red, her wire forgotten in her hand.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 3  
  
Author Notes: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like dangling by your hands from cliffs. This has got to be one of the best chapters right now. But that's you to decide actually. All right well this has been a blast to write. Here are the chapter three questions:  
  
QUESTIONS: Is Ginny Dead? Who is this mystery women?, Can Ginny function without the wire? 


	4. Just open your eyes

The Vampire Blade: A Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover  
  
  
  
Author Notes: Just finishing up watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer I wanted to write my fourth chapter around Christmas. As such that I only have about three hours I shall now write it! ^_^ I'm very exciting about continuing to write this chapter and I hope that you all will enjoy it! Last time I accidentally wrote "Buffy" instead of "Ginny's" name, so please know that I meant to use Ginny's name. ^_~. I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all names are copyrighted under law (all rights reserved) by JK Rowling, Warner Bros., Jess Whedon, and UPN 20. Except for Driscoll (he is my own creation). Please NO flames! Well here are the answers to last chapter's questions:  
  
QUESTION: Is Ginny dead? Answer: Would I really tell you that if I didn't like my reader's hanging off cliffs? QUESTION: Who is this mystery woman? Answer: She's a vampire, so do you think she can be Ginny's FIRST vampire? QUESTION: Can Ginny function without the wire? Answer: Well it put her in a lot of pain, so we will see.  
  
And now, I may present you with the fourth cliffhanger chapter of THE VAMPIRE BLADE!  
  
IN EVERY CENTURY THERE IS A SLAYER THAT RIDS THE WORLD OF EVIL SHE IS THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!  
  
{Music plays softly in the background}  
  
"Ginny please open your eyes, it's going to be alright." Draco voiced, soundlessly drifted away.  
  
Ginny lay in Draco's hands, her scalp burning, drenched in blood red. It still dripping across the stones. She looked like a ghost, but Draco wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
"You're not dead, God please don't be dead."  
  
"Mr. Malfoy what happened her?"  
  
"I."  
  
Stars of orange and gray began to twinkle and float down towards Ginny's body, lifting her from Draco's grip, she disappeared. Mrs. Weasley came running down the corridor. With a wink of an eye she grabbed Draco and left.  
  
*** Driscoll stood hovering above Ginny's body, her wire was merged inside a glass jar full of violet water. Ginny's finger was connected to a magical meter that made sure she was still alive. A small piece of liquid healer placed on her scalp. The door to the emergency room creaked open; Draco and Mrs. Weasley silently entered. Driscoll turned on his heel.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, might I ask you who was the women that did this to Ginny?"  
  
"She had long brown hair, she wore a brown robe that seem to be made out of badger's blood. She had these long neon green fangs and a scared face." Said Draco a bit nervous. He didn't know where he was, or why he was here.  
  
"Ginny's first vampire." Driscoll said to himself.  
  
"What will happen to her?" Asked Draco.  
  
"Well I just have to place the wire back where it was, and then eventually Ginny will have to kill this women."  
  
"Excuse me? Wait a second isn't that a bit harsh? I mean normal witch's and wizards don't go around killing people if they throw them across the corridor!"  
  
"Oh but Mr. Malfoy Ginny isn't a normal witch."  
  
"What to you mean? She as normal as any-"  
  
"Mr. Malfoy did Ginny not tell you or anyone else?"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"That she's a Vampire Slayer?" The room got deathly soundless, perhaps that whole sounds they heard was Ginny's meter beeping.  
  
"No you can't be correct, she could die just like Blaise."  
  
"I know Draco, but in every century there is a vampire slayer who rids the world of evil. Once one dies another is reborn from the ashes, so now the new one is Ginny. Remember that wire we gave Blaise? We'll we gave one to Ginny, and now this vampire has come and attacked Ginny, Nearly tore apart her wire."  
  
"It can't be, I don't want this to be happening!"  
  
"What are you complaining about? You're not the Vampire Slayer."  
  
"But I just don't want the same tragic death as Blaise."  
  
"Don't worry Draco, as long as she learns quickly she'll be able to fight off all the vampires and demons."  
  
"Okay, maybe I just need to sort out my mind, I'm going to take a walk outside." Draco said turning to walk out the door.  
  
*** "You've done your job. Now just give it a little more." The vampire woman was back.  
  
"What do I have to do?" Asked Ginny.  
  
"Give me your life and then the vampires and demons will rule the world."  
  
"I can't I have a duty and I won't lose it to you."  
  
"Fine then, you'll just have to win it back, I want it and I will have it!"  
  
*** "Mum?" Ginny choked.  
  
"Ginny sweetheart it'll be fine, I'm here. You've just meet your first vampire is all."  
  
"Where Draco? What happened to me?"  
  
"He's fine, we've told him about you becoming the slayer. Your wire fell out, you'll be fine."  
  
"Draco!" Ginny cried, as he entered.  
  
"I'll leave you two to discuss the situation."  
  
"GIVE IN SLAYER" The vampire women screamed inside Ginny's ear.  
  
"I just want you to be careful Ginny, it's a tricky business killing Vampires and such. I helped Blaise, along with her closet friends. But now that, well you know."  
  
"I promise Draco."  
  
"STOP TALKING TO HIM, JUST GIVE IT UP, YOU WON'T LAST LONG IN THE WORLD OF EVIL THINGS!"  
  
Something pulled at Ginny, making her meter jump of track.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
The pulling was getting worse; a silver bottle broke next to Ginny's bed.  
  
"Draco take my wire and hold it close to you. The vampire is doing something to me."  
  
Quickly Draco moved over to the counter and safely held the jar. Just as he did the counter collapsed.  
  
The meter began to shake as Ginny held her breath; the meter pronounced Ginny dead, Ginny moved no more.  
  
END OF CHAPTER FOUR  
  
Author Notes: This has got to be one of my favorite chapters so far. It took two hours to write. And all done and thirty minutes before Christmas. I'm going to send it right at midnight! ^_^ This is another cliffhanger might I add, which is a darn good one. I knew that it was going to end this way when I planned it out. Doesn't that sound a bit harsh? This is dedicated to Wizzy, PaGi, Nat, Chaos, Sean, David, 42the8, Abby, Celina, Rebecca. This is written for Buffy for all the inspiration that you have given me these past few weeks. Thank you for introducing me to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and being there for me when I needed someone the most. I wish everyone a happy and healthy Christmas this year, and thank you for reading The Vampire Blade!  
  
QUESTIONS FOR CHAPTER FOUR: 1. Is Ginny REALLY dead? 2. What is the name of this mystery vampire woman? 3. Why is Draco so scared for Ginny's life? 


	5. The Training of a Slayer PART ONE

The Vampire Blade: A Harry Potter/ Buffy the Vampire Slayer Crossover  
  
Author Notes: It's a nice Saturday night and I have about four hours until Buffy the Vampire Slayer is on television, so I decided to get a start on my fifth chapter to The Vampire Blade ^_^ I'm very thrilled to continue this story. I was doing a little extra reading a week ago when all of a sudden JUST like magic the conclusion to my story appeared in my head. I could not believe it! I think everyone is going to like it. I do not own Harry Potter or Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all names are copyrighted under law (all rights reserved) by J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Jess Whedon, and UPN 20. Except for Driscoll (he is my own creation). Please NO flames! Well here are the answers to the last chapter's questions:  
  
QUESTION: Is Ginny REALLY dead? ANSWER: I can't say, but just remember something-important form the last chapter. JUST BREATH. QUESTION: What is the name of the mystery vampire women? ANSWER: You might not know until two chapters from now. QUESTION: Why is Draco so scared for Ginny's life? ANSWER: He loves her!  
  
And now, may I proudly present to you the fifth cliffhanger chapter to THE VAMPIRE BLADE  
  
IN EVERY CENTURY THERE IS A SLAYER THAT RIDS THE WORLD OF EVIL SHE IS THE VAMPIRE SLAYER!  
  
{Music plays softly in the background}  
  
Dust shot up from Ginny's mouth followed by blood.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Oh my god Draco, I think my slayer powers helped me stay alive. Plus I held my breath for so long, I think it helped."  
  
The door swung open and Driscoll came running inside.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" Looking at the room and a bloody Ginny, along with pale Draco grasping the wire.  
  
"The Vampire began to destroy my wire, almost killed me."  
  
"Alright then we'll have to perform the wire replacement procedure. The fast tricky way, and start your training, this vampire is trying to open the hellmouth, if it's opened then all hell will break loose."  
  
"Oh I'll make sure that the hellmouth isn't opening, and I'll tell her along the way."  
  
"That's the spirit!" Draco said smiling at her.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to have to ask Draco to leave the room. It's pretty hard to do this and I need concentration. I'll give updates to you and Mrs. Weasley as soon as I can."  
  
Draco kissed Ginny softly on the forehead and then with a shaking hand gave Driscoll the wire.  
  
"Alright, Miss Weasley I'm going to ask you to take as much as you can, it will be difficult to put it back in, and I'm afraid there's no way to put you to sleep, you've got to stay awake."  
  
"I understand." Ginny said as she looked away.  
  
"Hullo Ginny."  
  
Ginny looked up to see Blaise standing next to her, but she was a ghost.  
  
"Blaise?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?" Driscoll asked Ginny in an odd tone of voice.  
  
"Just remember to stand your ground, once you have your wire in you and you start training a vampire a day won't seem that bad. But this vampire that's coming isn't good, it's trying to open the hellmouth, the portal to all evil. I will give you more information about this vampire in a few days. Just promise me that you'll take care of yourself on this journey."  
  
"I promise, thank you Blaise."  
  
"Pardon me?" Driscoll asked looking around the room.  
  
"It's nothing Driscoll, I'll take my wire now, and please can I have my chips on the side?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
With an outstretched arm Driscoll reached inside the bottle, smoke arose from it. He quickly walked over to the counter and began to use potions on it. Ginny took a small breath and closed her eyes.  
  
"Everything seems to be in order. I will begin to insert it into your heart again and then I'll chant some spells to ease it in. You will be feeling pain, but nothing to worry about. The wire will begin were it left off, a day's rest and well begin training on you."  
  
Driscoll walked slowly up to Ginny, winking he gave a last "comforting statement".  
  
"It will sting like never before when it first enters your body."  
  
"Wait, why wasn't I awake the first time you put it in?"  
  
"You had passed out, remember?"  
  
"Oh. Yeah!"  
  
The tip of the wire gave a small glitter of light as it poked to insert itself inside Ginny.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH, OH MY BLOODY HELL." Ginny screamed, tears spill down her check. Further and further it dug in until the pain became too intense.  
  
"Driscoll please take it out."  
  
But he ignored her, he began to recite some words in a foreign tongue, but this time the pain dissolved the wire was inside of her.  
  
"There all done, now I'm going to give you a sleeping draft, tomorrow morning will start your training."  
  
Ginny's eyes snapped open to see Driscoll smiling down at her. Her pain had gone away and she sat up quickly.  
  
"Looks like our slayer is ready to train!"  
  
"Yes, the sooner the better!" Ginny replied remembering what Blaise had told her last night.  
  
"First let's start with what a slayer is. Into each generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One. One born with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. A slayer is assigned a "watcher", that's me to guide the slayer. In legend the watcher is usually an older slayer who still slays. The Watcher's Council is based here in England. The council assigns slayers and watchers to certain place. But once the slayer is dead the council seeks a new slayer. Do you accept your duty as the slayer?" "Yes I do."  
  
"First were going to start with basic skills, then after a few years you won't need my training and protection."  
  
Nodding Ginny walked with Driscoll to a room, which looked like a muggle gymnasium.  
  
"The first basic skill of a slayer is something called, Slayer Speed. Slayer Speed is when during a vampire attack the vampire slayer can run faster then it's opponent. So right now I would like you to run from this side of the training room to the other side."  
  
Ginny began to run but she didn't seem to go any faster until she controlled all her senses on that mystery vampire. With a look back she had returned at the side where Driscoll stood looking proud.  
  
"Good job, you just have to image yourself in front of a vampire in order to summon your powers. The next few powers you have are back flips, super strength, and more. This is a must for all vampires. Demonstrate some powers for me."  
  
Sure that Buffy could do it she moved to the center of the room. Closing her eyes she bend backwards taking on the body of a slayer she began to show Driscoll her black flips, high kicks and physical moves the normal Ginny could never perform.  
  
"Very good, any questions?"  
  
"Why am I able to perform these skill with such ease?"  
  
"Because you're the vampire slayer, and you body has been training since you were born. You didn't realize it until I told you, you probable could have done this before now but you never knew. The most important job of a slayer is to kill vampires. You kill them with this. Do you know of it?" He asked holding up a rather sharp stake.  
  
"That's a stake, I've seen it in my dreams."  
  
"Very good. After you confuse the vampire you hit this object into the heart, everywhere else doesn't hurt it that much. Shall we practice?"  
  
"Sure! I'm up for a challenge."  
  
"I'll be using a few boggarts, there not the same things as the vampires but their close enough."  
  
Five "vampire" boggarts began to close in on Ginny. She took a dive at one and did a roll over on to the ground. Running up the wall she flew and grabbed the stake out of Driscoll's hand.  
  
"Very good!"  
  
Staking one as it turned to dust she looked down and then at Driscoll.  
  
"When one is staked like that, it will turn to dust."  
  
Returning to her quest she starting to confuse the others and corner them. Staking two at once she ran to the other side. From behind her a "vampire" boggart kicked her and sent her flying to the other side. A few bloody marks and a bruise later she had finished her quest.  
  
"Good job, another aspect of the slayer in training is a quick healing time. You've proven the best of a slayer today."  
  
"Well yesterday Blaise talked to me."  
  
"Did she now? It happens, usually when a new slayer has been appointed the old slayer will talk to her. I think later will train you up some more and I'll introduce you to some friends called the weapons. But for right now I think it would be best to get some food in your system."  
  
Without a second thought Ginny and Driscoll walked into a small room where food lay upon the table. Draco and Mr. Weasley talking to each other. As Ginny and Driscoll entered the room, Driscoll let go of Ginny's shoulder and walked over to Mrs. Weasley. Draco looked over at a bloody and silently bruised Ginny and ran to her.  
  
"What happened? Who did this to you?"  
  
"Don't worry Draco, I was just doing some beginning training with some "vampire" boggarts."  
  
"Okay then, I'm glad you're here in my arms. Come sit down and eat something."  
  
Leading Ginny to the table Driscoll gave Ginny a small box as he followed her to her seat.  
  
"Open this."  
  
Slowly opening the box she saw a cross attached to a string gleaming in the newly awoken sun.  
  
Next time on 'The Vampire Blade'.  
  
Draco watched from afar as Ginny brushed up on her vampire skills.  
  
"You're a vampire slayer? I like that in a women."  
  
The new vampire slayer will finally meet her match, what does the vampire have to reveal? When she least expects it the vampire slayer will have to fight against her first evil. But is it really this mystery vampire trying to open the hellmouth?  
  
"You thought it was me? Well then my real answer is."  
  
That's next time on The Vampire Blade!  
  
END OF CHAPTER FIVE  
  
Author Notes: There we go, that looks pretty damn good. It took three hours to write. And all done and still two hours until Buffy comes on television. I'm going to send it in about three to five minutes and it should be uploaded tomorrow. That would be 153 days until the Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix book flies to me. I would like to dedicate this chapter to Wizzy, PaGi, Nat, Chaos, Sean, David, 42the8, Abby, Celina, Rebecca. This is written for Buffy for all the inspiration that you have given me this week. Thank you so much for introducing Buffy into my life, and being there for me when I needed you the most.  
  
QUESTIONS FOR CHAPTER FIVE: 1. Will this mystery vampire be killed? 2. Why is Draco so "protective" over Ginny when nothing has come to successfully kill her yet? 3. Will Blaise protect Ginny? 


End file.
